Ferenc Szóhad
.]] Ferenc Szóhad (12 december 1969, Szentgotthárd, Hungary) is a Lovian painter and the former leader of the New Lovian Socialists, a now defunct minor Lovian leftist party. He lives in Kinley, 5 Hazlett Avenue. This influential Lovian public figure is also the current mayor of Sofasi. After the 2011 reform of Congress, Ferenc Szóhad got elected as a CPL.nm MOTC. He left the Congress in the same year and left the country for two years. He started the Sovereign Democratic Union in 2013. Szóhad is the co-owner of Lovian record label Warped Records together with David Goldblum. Biography Early life Ferenc Szóhad was born in 1969 in the small bordertown of Szentgotthárd, in Hungary, at the border of Austria. His family fled to the USA in 1983, when Szóhad Sr. was threated by the Hungarian government. In the USA, the family was rejected, because they still symphatized with Communism. Here, Szóhads hate against America was formed, he later declared. In 1985, after two years of trekking through the West of the USA, the family moved to Lovia. Political career Ferenc Szóhad did his high school in a few years less than usual, because he only arrived in Lovia when he was nearly 16. He learned to speak fluently English in that times, although he still makes idiomatic mistakes. His famous words I's not going to say that... are a legend among the members of the NLS, wich he founded in 2010, shortly after resigning from the CPL.nm, of which he was member between 2008 and 2009. He became MOTC in the Mid-term Elections, 2010, as first and only MOTC thus far seating for the NLS. Szóhad also joined the LSCA MSL Congress Congress, being an avid LSCA MSL fan. After a few months the NLS merged with the CPL.nm and Szóhad thus became a MOTC for the CPL.nm. In late 2010 he resigned as MOTC. In early 2011 he founded The Board, a think tank for Lovian politics and society. The Board started at the end of January 2011. Ferenc Szóhad has been preparing the group together with David York since December 2010. In mid-January the group gained approval from the government, and was provided space in the Halley Tower. According to a government spokesman: "The Board is a political movement nor a activist group, but rather a social and intellectual improvement for the political lobby in Lovia. ... Ferenc Szóhad is a respectable former MOTC, but we will supervise some things, such as finance and maintenance, in order to prevent him from starting a so-called mouthpiece for his opinions." Ferenc Szóhad stated that "I will provide the rightist members their fair share in speaking time." Art Art In mid-2011 he stated that he would not return in Lovian politics since he was disappointed by his failed attempts to make the NLS a prominent party and the subsequent efforts to start a think tank. In June of that year he started a music label and graphic design collective, Art Art together with Matt Allen-White and Fleet Kaiser. Sovereign Democratic Union In 2013, Szóhad reappeared in Lovian politics with a new party, called the Sovereign Democratic Union. After travelling the world in 2011 and 2012, he came to the conclusion he wanted to enter the Congress once more. Personal life Szóhad is not married, and lives in a small house in Kinley, in the center of the town. In his free time, Szóhad makes pop art and cubistic paintings, Szóhad also owns lots in Noble City, and in Adoha. Szóhad is a polyglot and speaks Oceana, Bredish, Hungarian, Lovian English, Romanian, German, French, Russian and Esperanto. Publications *''Lovia I Love Ya - An Alternative Take on Lovia'' (2013) See also * Personal page Szóhad, Ferenc Szóhad, Ferenc Szóhad, Ferenc Category:Mayor Category:Deputy Governor Category:2011 Member of the Congress